


A Hard Day's Night

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angry Ryan is hot Ryan and Ray knows this, Bad Day At The Office, But only a tiny bit, Choking, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, GTA Au I guess?, Lawyer!Ryan, Literally this is porn and very minor plot, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ray loves it, Raywood, Sniper!Ray, as always, but really Ryan is a big old softie in the end, dom!Ryan, lil bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: It was rare that Ryan would ever be so curt with him, so he assumed that it must’ve been a pretty fucking bad day at the office. Eyeing the clock, Ray bit his lip. It was still fairly late, time ticking over to half past ten. Ryan hardly ever got home so late- and when he did, he was always in one of his moods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just smut. I don't know why I wrote this, but I haven't written hardcore PWP in a while and I guess this is good practice!

A Hard Day’s Night

 

Ray put the final dish on the drying rack, and leant over the kitchen counter, bored. He glanced down at the time on his phone, and it flashed- 22:08.

Ryan still wasn’t home.

It wasn’t uncommon for his boyfriend to work late- Ryan was one of the top tech guys working with directly Geoff Ramsey over at AH- the biggest Law Firm in Los Santos. It was Ryan’s hard work and high earnings that paid the rent for the swanky high-rise apartment they lived in, and the expensive glass blown plates Ray had just cleaned and put out to dry.

That didn’t stop Ray from missing him though, on nights when cases ran late. That’s why he much preferred his own, be-you-own boss kinda gig. Being a gun for hire was great- because he earnt almost the same high figures with only a fraction of the workload. He even reported to the same _boss_ , not that Ryan knew that tiny detail. Geoff Ramsey was a man of many faces with many pies to poke his fingers in. But Ryan didn’t have to know about that part in particular.

Ray unlocked his phone, scrolling through twitter absentmindedly. He’d done everything else to pass the time before Ryan got home: he’d washed the dishes, cleaned his rifle, swept the place for bugs, cleaned his rifle again, wiped down his Xbox and controllers, played COD, played Destiny, smoked a joint, played Mario Kart.

The clock ticked past ten-fifteen. Sighing, Ray decided a text would suffice to test the waters.

 

**_22:15_ - _To: Ryebread <3333_**

_Hey. You coming home soon? <3_

His phone beeped seconds later with a reply.

**_22:15 - From: Ryebread <3333_ **

_On my way._

Ray frowned at his phone. It was rare that Ryan would ever be so curt with him, so he assumed that it must’ve been a pretty fucking bad day at the office. Eyeing the clock, Ray bit his lip. It was still fairly late, time ticking over to half past ten. Ryan hardly ever got home so late- and when he did, he was _always_ in one of his moods.

Ryan being in one of his moods gave Ray mixed feelings. On one hand, Ryan would be snappy and demanding and downright aggressive, on the rarest occasion. On the other hand- when Ryan got all angry and controlling, it was _hot_ , and Ray could feel his stomach fluttering at just the thought.

He retreated back to the kitchen, assuming that if he looked like he was doing something productive (even if it was just loading the clean dishes back into the sink and washing them _again_ ) Ryan wouldn’t have an excuse to yell at him. Yelling was the only thing he _didn’t_ like Ryan doing, ironically.

Ten minutes later, as he put the last dish on the drying rack for the second time, Ray felt the turn of keys in the door and turned, trying not to feel nervous. The dishes clattered slightly as they brushed against each other, and Ray awkwardly wiped his hands dry on his shorts. Ryan’s expression was borderline thunderous as he rested his briefcase down on the table with his jacket before tearing his tie off.

“Hey babe.” Ray said quietly. “You’re home late.”

Ryan reached into the cupboard and pulled out a mug, slamming it down on the table as he turned to shoot Ray a steely glare. “I know.” He said quietly. “I noticed.”

Ray didn’t move. “Bad day at the office, huh?” he watched Ryan flick the coffee pot on before his boyfriend turned and approached him slowly, before backing him successfully into the corner of their kitchen, which was build up mostly of units and shiny black counters. Ray turned around, pretending he really suddenly needed to rifle through the tin they used to keep chocolates and sweets in, hoping something sugary would put Ryan in a better mood.

“I bought some more _Hershey’s_ _Kisses_ earlier. You want one?” he offered. Ryan’s hands settled on his waist, holding him tightly in place and Ray felt a blush run up to his cheeks. He was still bent over, from where he had reached over to the tin, but now Ryan had hold of him- his entire ass was pressing into his boyfriend’s crotch and _fuck_ , Ryan was already half hard?! That wasn’t fair at all- how was Ray supposed to guess that he’d channel all his anger into sexual frustration? He was surprised Ryan hadn’t pulled over to jerk off in the car on his way home, as the ridiculous traffic surely added to his misery.

“Some asshole tried to pull off the interstate without looking and caused a four car pileup.” Ryan was saying, bruising grip on Ray’s hips only increasing in pressure. “I swear to God I nearly got out the car and put my glock to his head.”

“That sucks-”

“I wasn’t _done_.” Ryan pushed him slightly, rocking his hips into Ray’s ass. Ray resisted the urge to whine and tried to keep his cool, settling his elbows on the counter. But Ryan knew him far too well for that, and slowly a finger crept forwards, rubbing up the shaft of his cock gently and teasingly. “All I could think about was you and that pretty rifle of yours.”

“Oh really?”

“Sh.” Ryan’s other hand left his hip and in a second, Ray was upright, Ryan’s strong hand covering his entire mouth for a few seconds before it slipped down, cupping his chin from behind. “Don’t talk back. Not a word or I swear to God I’ll leave you like this.” For added emphasis, he squeezed light at the bulge growing in Ray’s pants and he gasped, bucking forwards involuntarily.

Ray could practically feel the smirk on the back of his head as Ryan pushed two fingers towards his mouth and commanded him with one word. “Suck.”

 _Fuck_. Ray thought. Instantly he knew exactly what Ryan was planning- his precious boyfriend was going to bend him over the kitchen counter and fuck him until he didn’t feel angry anymore. Ray tried not to let his excitement show- knowing Ryan would probably enjoy things far more if he thought he was the one in control. Ray often liked to let Ryan think that- but they both knew that by the end of the night once Ryan had _literally_ come back to his senses that he’d pretty much do anything and everything Ray asked of him.

Ryan continued muttering bitterly about his day as Ray did his best to lube up his fingers with spit alone, despite the fact he knew Ryan carried lube in his wallet. This part was all mind games, to make Ray think Ryan could hurt him- as if the big softie had ever even tried. Ray was the scary one- with the gun and the glare and the bite behind his words. Ryan was all play, all make-believe. Ray loved him for it.

He did as he was told and didn’t interrupt until Ryan had pushed at least two _very lubed-up_ fingers into him, the waistband of his underwear clinging to the tops of his thighs from where Ryan had tugged them down along with his shorts. He hadn’t even bothered trying to get Ray’s shirt off nor unbuttoning his own, instead more than keen to get to the main event, which involved Ray’s face being pressed against the cool kitchen surface and a hand in his hair, holding him down. Ray resisted the urge to smile as he asked, as innocently as he could, “Rye, don’t you wanna go do this in the bed?”

“I’ll fuck you wherever the hell I want.” Ryan snapped, adding a third finger and stretching Ray’s hole around them. Ray arched his back, pressing his chest further into the counter and gasped. “I pay the bills,” he thrusted his hand, hard enough that Ray felt the knuckle of his little finger push against his balls. “I do all the fucking work whilst you sit around and play video games from one o’clock to four am, so I fucking make the rules.” After a few more thrusts and a few more gasps from Ray, each increasing in volume, Ryan withdrew his hand completely. Ray was about to whine, until he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and a smile settled on his face. “And didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Ryan added, gripping his hair a little tighter as he pressed against Ray’s ass, the head of his cock dragging around his hole and his balls teasingly. “Or am I gonna have to leave you like this all night?”

“I’ll be good!” Ray wasn’t too proud to beg, nor was he afraid to sound like a bitch. Ryan had always brought out the more submissive side in him, and he was glad he’d found someone who could turn him from such a selfish asshole into such a pliant wreck with barely a few curt words and some lube. It was the best relationship he’d ever had. “Please Ryan- c’mon. I can be good, I promise.”

“Then keep fucking your mouth shut.” Ryan’s hand dragged down from his hair, over his face and to the base of his jaw where he squeezed lightly, just above Ray’s windpipe. Ray bit his lip, feeling the tip of Ryan’s cock press against his hole along with the soft brush of fabric from his unzipped pants and his Egyptian cotton dress shirt. _Fuck_ , Ryan hadn’t even gotten undressed. For some reason, that was even _hotter_ than being dominated and bent over the kitchen counter next to the drying rack.

Ryan had never been that into choking, despite how often Ray talked about enjoying it, so it surprised him when Ryan kept hold of his throat for the first minute or so as he set brutal pace into Ray, slamming into him so hard that he had to lay his palms flat on the table and push back as far as possible so his own cock wouldn’t go slamming into the kitchen units- because nothing was going to kill the mood faster than a busted fucking nutsack. The slight abrasion of his chest and stomach hitting the countertops wasn’t nearly as painful, and Ray actually liked the dull burn that set in as Ryan continued, huffing and grunting behind him as Ray tried and failed to keep quiet. He couldn’t help himself if Ryan was _fucking good_ and that every hit to his prostate sent shivers up his spine.

After he’d stopped even _trying_ to keep quiet, instead crying out loud enough for their neighbours both up, down and next door to hear, Ryan decided to reach forwards and clamp his hand back over Ray’s mouth so his moans were completely covered, before pulling him up into a more upright position, flush against Ryan’s front.

“Don’t stop!” Ray tried to cry out under the muzzling effect of Ryan’s hand as his boyfriend slowed down to a much gentler pace. But Ryan didn’t listen. Whilst sucking a dark mark into Ray’s neck he managed to push his boxers and his shorts down past his thigs so they fell to his ankles, before lifting Ray’s right leg up and hoisting it up onto the counter. With Ray fully bent over again, and this time with a much more accessible angle somehow found the force to pound into him harder, until Ray was seriously considering the chances of him smashing his head into the kitchen counter and getting a concussion.

Sensing Ryan was probably getting near his peak, Ray used the little balance he had to cock his ass up, pushing back on Ryan’s thrusts as best he could whilst biting his lip tightly and trying to keep quiet. Ryan had abandoned his mouth, instead his hand closing into a fist on the counter beside Ray’s head as he started to lose rhythm and a few grunts slipped out in his heavy breathing.

“Fuck- Ray, I’m… I’m gonna, _argh!-_ ”

Ray smiled to himself, hoping Ryan was doing that thing he always did when he came particularly hard- closing his eyes and throwing his head back. The warmth of Ryan’s cum had filled his ass completely, and the fist by his head recoiled. The hand clutching his hip tightly let up just a little, instead creeping down to make a fist around Ray’s dick, which only took a few short tugs before it came as well, splattering semen over the counter.

“Gross.” Ray panted as he struggled to stand upright, leaning against Ryan’s front for support. “We fucking make dinner off this counter.”

“ _I_ make dinner off this counter.” Ryan pointed out, wrapping an arm around Ray’s collarbones and pulling him close. Ray was thankful to note that the harshness in his tone had gone, and the dramatic orgasm had brought _his_ Ryan back home. His boyfriend confirmed this by kissing him gently on the cheek, and then the ear, and then the cheek again, before he turned Ray around and kissed him properly, on the lips. “Sorry for being so… _moody_.”

“You had a bad day.” Ray shrugged with a smile, chest still heaving slightly. “I’m glad I could help you work it out.” He reached forwards, unbuttoning a few of Ryan’s shirt buttons and slipping his hand inside, resting it gently on his clammy chest. “Round two- I’m gonna make you see _stars_ and fucking planets.”

The silly, sappy, typical _Ryan_ grin spread over his boyfriend’s face, and Ray couldn’t help but feel his heart speed up. “Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Ryan asked. Ray shrugged, wrapping both arms around the back of Ryan’s shoulders and tiptoeing up so they were eye to eye.

“You did.” He tilted his head to the side and smiled. “But tell me again.”

“I love you.” Ryan kissed him again, before hoisting Ray up by his hips and throwing him over his shoulder. At laughter and an insistence that they fucking clean up the counter for _fuck’s sake_ , he shook his head and turned around, heading towards their bedroom without hesitation. “Cleaning can wait.” Ryan said. “I seem to recall something being promised about stars and planets, and I’m really quite intrigued to learn more.”


End file.
